


【斑夏】人與妖

by lovetitle



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Multi, 夏目已婚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

一年年、一季季的過去，春的冰融、夏的炎熱、秋的豐拾、冬的凜冽。

斑遠跳著跟過去差不多的景色，但是他卻不在了。

「人類，太容易稍縱即逝....」

打從第一次見面，他誤打誤撞幫我解了結界，我決定成為他的保鑣以報答他。

本來是抱持著嬉戲的心態，不知何時有了感情，斬不斷剪不斷理還亂的情感。

＊

原以為那幸福的日子會永遠持續存在著，不過區區六十年。

對妖怪來說，六十年僅是一生的一小段，卻已是人類的一生。

人類與妖怪，活在不同的時間裡。

對你來說的永遠，對我並不是。

＊

我看著你從少年、就業、青年、結婚、中年、有小孩到老年。

你的孩子中沒有一個看的到妖怪。

年老時，這是你最開心的一件事，因為你的小孩不會飽嚐被排擠的命運。

「貓咪老師....依照約定我死後.....友人帳就是你的了」才短短一句話就講的斷斷續續的。

『閉嘴快休息。』

「貓咪老師，你還是一樣兇.....」一說完話你就不斷的咳嗽，像是要把心給咳出來。

＊

還記的很清楚，那天，你說要出去走走，現在想起套個人類的詞就做「迴光返照」吧。

我們在附近走了走，雖然不是什麼特別的行程，但是對我們來說這樣就已足夠。

伴著夕陽，走回家時，你認真地對我說：「貓咪老師，感謝與你的相遇，友人帳就交給你了。」

隔天早上，你被人發現帶著微笑逝世了。

我就帶著友人帳離開了你家，不，不是你家，因為你已經不在了。

＊

我就這樣守著友人帳，不是沒有妖怪覬覦它，但我一直、一直守著它、沒有動它。

這不啻是個妄想，我想著這樣守著它，有一天會守到你的歸來。

儘管知道這是妄想，但我還是停止不了、停不下來.....


End file.
